The Light at the End of the Tunnel
by DuckaKellBell
Summary: Chapter 2 is up! The interns at SGH have been going through a rough patch, but to their happiness there seems to be a light at the end of that tunnel. They just hope and pray to God that it’s not a train. Please read and review!
1. Chapter 1

Title: The Light at the End of the Tunnel

Summary: The interns at SGH have been going through a rough patch, but to their happiness there seems to be a light at the end of that tunnel. They just hope and pray to God that it's not a train.

Please read and review! Thank you!

**

* * *

**

_As doctors and humans, we all have one thing in common: we go through that dark tunnel and become depressed because there is no light in sight. No matter how hard we search, no matter how much wishing and hoping that we can see a light, we fail. And to our disappointment we learn that wishing and hoping doesn't work either._

Dr. Derek Shepherd walks towards Dr. Meredith Grey with a look that she hates to see. He is looking at her as if they will be together for all eternity. Normally she would love it considering they are in love, but to Meredith's disappointment, he is married to a woman that is so nice she is impossible to hate. To add to things, Dr. Addison Forbes Montgomery Shepherd walks up behind Derek and kisses him on the check glaring at Meredith as if to say "back off, he's mine." Derek becomes disappointed too because he doesn't want to be in Addison's arms anymore, he wants to be in Meredith's. And as Seattle Grace Hospital is learning, he's not that great at hiding it.

_Then once we just get fed up of always being in the dark, we decide to venture out. We venture into the darkness, into the unknown searching for that light. Sometimes we come back with it, with that hope of seeing the sunlight, but more times than not, we come back empty handed. _

At 5:30 in the morning Preston Burke's alarm clock reminds him that Cristina is still not talking to him. Cristina Yang is the first girl that he ever called a 'girlfriend'. They have been dating for over four months now but they still have a lot of things to work out. For one would be that when the girl wants some quick, harmless sex in an on-call room, don't say that you have other, better things to do because chances are it won't end so well. Preston learned that one the day before. They pass each other in the hallway after Cristina wakes up from sleeping on the couch and race for the bathroom. Although Preston tries to apologize for the hundredth time, all he gets in return is the slam of the bathroom door in his face. _Fair enough_, he thinks to himself as he walks back into his bedroom to wait for Cristina to get out of the shower.

_But every once in a while something amazing happens. The light at the end of that tunnel just appears. Although you feel like you shouldn't be out of the tunnel yet, you find yourself standing in your happiness that came as fast as your misery. When that happens you become naïve that it's for real. You look both ways before crossing because you just hope and pray to God that this sudden light is for real and not a train waiting to crush your happiness as quickly as it came._

Izzie Stevens and George O'Malley can't pull themselves away from the living room window. The more they look outside, the more questions fills them. Although neither intern is a native of Seattle, Washington they are still just as shocked to watch what is falling from the sky.

"Tell me that is what I think it is," Izzie said with a smile plastered on her face.

"That is defiantly what you think it is," George replied back.

"I forgot all about this stuff, I've gotten so used to the rain."

"I didn't think anything else could fall from the sky up here."

"Snow is beautiful, don't you think?"

"Yea, beautiful."

Before Izzie and George snapped back to reality a half hour passed. Even though they woke up an hour before they had to be at work, they realized that they don't have time to make it there before rounds start. They both take a twenty minute shower each, not to mention having to find clothes and something quick to eat. They both hurry to get ready as they notice Meredith is gone.

"She did sleep here last night, right George?"

"Yea, at least I thought she did."

"You don't think she slept as Derek's house again, do you?"

"After the way Addison bitched about it the last time they got caught? I don't think so. They aren't that dumb, are they?"

"They are in love. Everyone can see that."

"Yea, but too bad Derek is still married. You would think he would just divorce Addison already so he can be with his real love."

"It's not that easy, George. Divorce is always a hard thing to go through."

"Do you even see Derek and Addison together anymore? I think the only time they kiss now is when Addison wants to make Mere jealous."

"Yea, well, that's not our problem. Come on, we are already late for work and I'm sure the roads will be slippery. Bailey is going to kill us."

"Not if we do it first, do you remember how to drive in the snow?"

"George, I grew up in New Jersey. Snow is second nature to us!"

--------------------------------------------------

Miranda Bailey has worked at Seattle Grace Hospital for ten years now. She's had three different sets of interns during her career at the hospital. For some reason, though, she feels closer to her newest set of interns. In some weird way she feels that Grey, Yang, Stevens, Karev and O'Malley are a part of her family. She looks out for them as if they are her own. Grey and Karev are the only two at work so far and it is ten minutes after they are suppose to be there. She is concern that someone might have gotten into a car accident on the newly iced roads. She doesn't know if any of them have any experience on driving on icy roads because it is a little but trickier than what people imagine it would be.

To Bailey's relief she saw Stevens and O'Malley walking down the hall in one piece. Although Yang is still not at the hospital she knows that she lives with Burke who she hopes has some experience driving in these conditions. Normally if any of her interns are even a minute late to start rounds she will flip out on them because "you can't be a responsible doctor when you can't even get to work on time" she has told them over and over again. But today under the circumstances, she is anything but mad at Stevens and O'Malley.

They both open their mouths to explain why they are late, but Bailey understands and she tells them that she's just glad they made it safely. She actually thanks them for driving slowly and not like idiots because that would just make more work for her. Everyone is a little shocked to hear Miranda Bailey thanking someone for being late, although she still insulted them, it is still shocking. They also understand that on a day like today nothing else matters because there is a light at the end of the tunnel.

--------------------------------------------------

Although snow always brings a lot of happiness to most people, it also brings it's fair share of injured people. Schools are naturally closed so there are a lot of teens on the road driving because to them it is a day of freedom. Growing up with not that much snow it doesn't appear to be a hazardous thing, just this ticket for a day off.

There are also the adults who always try to outdo themselves by shoveling too much snow in their yards as well as off their roofs. Roofs cause a fair amount of damage too. People always seem to forget that if the roads are slippery, chances are the roof will be as well.

Doctors are usually more prone to hating days it snows, especially when it is a place that it only snows once every three or four years because the people have less experience and cause more accidents. Most are ones that could have been easily prevented.

Just as Stevens and Grey arrives in the pit the an ambulance comes rolling in with the first victim of the freshly fallen snow. It wasn't long for a second ambulance to come rolling in. Grey takes the first gurney and Stevens takes the second. Grey's patient is the cause of Stevens patient. Grey's patient lost control of her car and ran into Stevens patient. Although it seems Stevens patient is the one fighting for her life.

--------------------------------------------------

Burke and Yang arrives at the hospital almost an hour late because the roads are becoming bad fast. It also doesn't help that Burke forgot how to drive on icy roads. He grew up with snow and never became a fan of it. When ever it would snow, he always locked himself in his room until it melted. Or, so he wanted. Turned out he had to go to school before that happened. But if he could have, he would of. Snow and Burke just always seemed to be enemies and it didn't appear to be changing anytime soon.

Cristina on the other hand always loved the snow. Well, at least a little bit more than her boyfriend. She liked to look at it but that was about it. She never liked to play in the snow. Too cold and too much work. She would have rather spend her days learning about exciting new discoveries in the world of medicine. She always knew she wanted to be a surgeon since she could remember.

"Glad you two fools decided to join in on the festivities," Bailey greeted Burke and Yang.

"Bad day, Dr. Bailey?" Yang dares to ask.

"What do you think, Yang? There is an inch of snow on the ground and about a hundred idiots out there that think they can drive on a day like today without getting killed. Now, once you are done asking me these dumb questions you can go and help Karev with sutures. Burke you better be ready to operate, we are already starting to get backed up and it's only ten o'clock, you gotta love those fools," Bailey said as she walked away.

"Man, why do I always get stuck doing sutures?" Cristina grumbles to herself as she walks to the pit.

Burke smiles to himself listening to Cristina complain. He figures she deserves it for still being mad at him.

--------------------------------------------------

Meredith and Derek sees each other for the third time today. This is the first time Addison is no where in sight. They smile at each other and look into each others eyes as if they are married. Derek walks up to Meredith asks her if she wants to scrub in on her patient's surgery. Although it's a minor surgery, Meredith still takes him up on the offer. The OR seems to be the only place they can pass love glances without getting caught, or without caring.

"So, Mere, how's your day going?" Derek flashes Meredith his smile that makes all the girls melt.

"Great! It's snowing and there are all these surgeries to do, it's crazy! Are you liking the snow?"

"Yes, I've always loved snow. Living in New York you have to get used to it. I missed the snow, but I guess it found me."

"Not to mention all these really great surgeries!"

"Have you been hanging out with Cristina more?"

"No more than usual, why?"

"Because you sound just like her! I have to go, I have some more labs to run on a few patients before we operate on your patient, but I'll catch you later, okay?"

"Of course, Derek!"

The forbidden couple leans in and kisses on the lips, just a peck, as if they are the married ones. Neither one could be happier.

--------------------------------------------------

"Can you believe Bailey?" Cristina complains to Karev as they wait for more patients needing suturing.

"No, there are all these really great cases that need a surgeon, and here we are stuck stitching up people. Isn't this just always our luck?"

"Always. It never fails. There is a lot of great surgeries, and here we are, stitching up people. I hate Bailey."

"Me too. Hey Yang, how adventures are you?"

"What are you thinking?"

"If we found ourselves a patient that needed surgery, then we will be on the case, right?"

"What are you scheming, Karev?"

"Look how backed up the ER is. I'm sure we can find one patient that needs an operation in there. We can be in an OR before Bailey even knows we are gone."

"Karev, I may hate you, but I like your thinking at times! Let's go!"

--------------------------------------------------

Just as Grey walks in the OR room with Shepherd, her pager goes off. She is needed in the pit to help out with the incoming trauma patients. Grey tells Derek real quick and runs to the pit before Bailey can yell at her because everyone knows that on days like this, Bailey is on a warpath at all times.

Grey gets to the pit just in time to be greeted by the sirens of an incoming ambulance. She waits outside until the paramedics come out of the ambulance with a young girl on the gurney. Meredith's heart goes out to her. No matter how long you are a doctor, you can never fully prepare yourself for all the injured because it is always hard when you have a little kid that's hurt beyond repair.

"What do we got here?" Grey asked the first paramedic out of the ambulance.

"Twelve year old girl with pains in her right side from her lower back to her leg. She collapsed while she was playing outside. She was out when we arrived on the scene but she has gained conscience."

Meredith nodded to the paramedic as she took over, "What is your name?"

"Anna."

"I am going to give you a CT to see what's going on with you, okay?"

"Is it going to hurt?"

"No, it doesn't hurt, I promise."

"But you guys say that about shots too, and that's a lie!"

Meredith chuckles as she looks into this girls big brown eyes, "I promise this one isn't a lie."

"Okay," Anna says as she loses conscience again.

* * *

So, I've been trying to come up with a good storyline for a Grey's fan fic and today when I was out playing in the snow I came up with this. I forgot how much fun it is playing out in the snow and how easily it makes you forget your troubles. I figured that everyone at SGH could take a break from all that heavy drama stuff. But I am still going to keep it a drama. I have a few ideas for this, I really have no idea how long it will be, or if it will turn out any good, but I feel like writing this and if you want to read it then great.

But please if you read it leave me a review and let me know what you think of it so far! I promise you it will get better. This day is just starting.

If you like this fan fic, you should check out my other ones: "Silence is not Always Golden", "Bewteen Life and Death" and "Drowning in my Thoughts". Thank you.

Darci


	2. Chapter 2

Thank you guys for the comments on my first chapter! Please leave me comments with this chapter as well to let me know what you thought of it! Thanks!

**

* * *

****Chapter 2**

"Karev, Yang, what are you two fools doing in the ER? I thought I specifically told you two to stay in the pit!" They both knew who was behind them before they turned around.

"Bailey, with all due respect ma'am, Cristina and I are tired of doing sutures. We are surgeons, not nurses," Karev's brave stepping over the line.

"Maybe I did not make myself clear enough. I do not want neither of you two operating today unless someone pages you and it is necessary, but until then I want you two to run labs. Oh, and don't forget about the paper work that you guys need to do!" Bailey smiles to herself as she walks away from her very mad interns. She finds it very amusing.

"Great job, Karev, now even sutures are below us. Brilliant plan."

"Well, how was I to know that she will catch us?"

"Because it's Bailey, she sees all, all the time."

"Well, you're the one that thought it was a good idea."

"That was before I knew you were going to get us running labs. Come on evil spawn, let's go and keep Bailey happy," Cristina rolls her eyes as she walks to the lobby of the hospital.

--------------------------------------------

As Meredith stands leaning against the railing on the pathway out looking Seattle, she for once does not think about how sucky her life is. Instead, she thinks about how beautiful the snow is. Growing up in Boston she has a lot of great memories with snow. She thinks about the very first time she saw snow when she was four. It is one of her very limited memories of her with both of her parents getting along.

"_Daddy, look at all the snow!"_

"_Let's go play in it! There is enough snow for me to show you how to make snow angels. Go get your mommy first and we can all go out together."_

"_Okay!"_

_Thatcher Grey laid down in the snow with no ski pants on and started to flap his arms and legs like a bird. Meredith laid down next to him and copied him. Ellis was laughing at her daughter who was so excited. She ran into the house and grabbed the camera and snapped endless photos of her wonderful husband and daughter playing in the snow together. After she took about eight pictures, Thatcher grabbed his wife and pretty much tackled her to the ground. He started to tickle her until she was laughing so hard she had tears running down her eyes. Meredith was feeling left out so she jumped on top of her father and started to tickle him on the neck. Ellis has never been more proud of her beautiful family._

Meredith is smiling to herself remembering that she does have some happy memories from her childhood. Derek walks up to her, wondering what she is so happy about.

"I was just thinking of this time when I was a child and my parents and I were playing in the snow."

"Aww, that's cute!"

"It is," Derek chuckles to himself. "Hey, you better not be making fun of me, mister!"

"I'm not, I think it's cute."

"You know, I may have a lot to frown about and grumble about, but I do have a few things to smile about. It seems like it's always this kind of weather that brings it out."

"I know what you mean, Mere. This is happy weather!"

"But not for long," Meredith points behind Derek.

"Oh, hey Addy, how's it going?"

"You know, normally I would think that something is going on between you two laughing, but not today. It's a good day, isn't Meredith?"

"Ah, yea, it's a beautiful day," Meredith is shocked that Addison is actually nice to her.

"I told you it's happy weather, Mere," Derek whispers to her as he walks away.

--------------------------------------------

At 10:30 in the morning Burke scrubs up for his third surgery of the day. He hates the snow and wishes that it never snowed in Seattle. All the nurses that are here to help with the surgery are happy that it is snowing. They all look at him one a time smiling, he doesn't even bother to pretend to smile back. As he walks into the OR he hears everyone talking about how much they love snow and how long it's been since they last saw some. He is glad that this is a short surgery because he doesn't know how more happy snow talk he can take.

All Burke can think about when he thinks about snow is all the shoveling and how slippery it is. That is why he is taking this guys appendix out right now because he slipped on the ice and landed weird and ruptured his. He can't understand why everyone loves the snow so much when it is so dangerous and cold and not to mention a lot of work. He works his way quickly through this surgery so he can get out of this room. As he is closing up he doesn't even ask for the tools, he just points. He is too angry. _Snow is a bunch of crap, _he thought to himself as he left the OR.

--------------------------------------------

George is busy looking for work in Bailey's clinic as he sees his wife walking towards him. He is all smiles and he drops everything so he can give Callie O'Malley a big wet kiss on the lips. They may have rushed into marriage, and certainly have gone through their rough patches, but none of that seems relevant at this point in time because the sun is shining and the snow is becoming heavier. Although it is causing more people to be hurt and as surgeons they should care that it is in fact very dangerous, but as people they love it. They both talk of going to play in the snow.

"Callie, I can't right now, I'm the only one in the clinic."

Looking around, "Yea, I know."

"No, I mean I'm the only one working it."

"George, there are no patients in here right now."

"So, what if the minute I walk out that door someone arrives?"

"Well, then I guess they will have to wait," she grabs George by the arm with a sheepish grin on her face. She doesn't let go until they reach outside. She picks up a big pile of snow and pacts it with her hands.

"Callie, what are you doing?"

"Throwing snow balls," she says as she throws it at George, hitting his arm.

"Oh, no you didn't," George says jokingly picking up some snow so he can throw it back.

Before they know it they are in a big snow fight. They are hitting each other in the arms and legs, leaving wet marks, but neither cares. They can't remember laughing this much in a long while.

--------------------------------------------

Walking up to the front desk to drop off some labs to be run for her patient, Izzie sees Cristina and Alex in charge of them. She laughs out loud that they are stuck doing this. Never passing up a moment to brag, she rubs it in their face that she might be scrubbing in on a heart surgery today. She asks who they pissed off to be stuck running labs. Cristina gives Alex the eye as he tells her what they did. Izzie is laughing almost hard enough for tears to run down her eyes. But oddly, Cristina isn't finding the humor in all this.

Shortly after Izzie walks away all smiles, Meredith walks up to get the test results back for her twelve year old patient, Anna. Meredith finds the same humor in the situation as Izzie did. As Cristina hands the test results to Meredith she tells her not to freak out. Coming from Cristina, it must be bad, Meredith figures. Cristina also tells her that she needs to talk to Meredith alone sometimes during the day, when Evil Spawn isn't around. Meredith says okay as she walks away still smiling from the snow. Cristina, like Burke, can't find the reason why everyone is so happy. Including Alex.

--------------------------------------------

After George and Callie finish their snowball fight, they both decide to wait in the pit to see if any good cases will arrive. Just as they walk in an ambulance pulls up with a 42 year old male patient who appears just suffered a heart attack. George takes the patient while Callie comforts his daughter that jumped out of the ambulance after everyone else was out.

"My father is going to okay, right?" fifteen year old Janet asks Callie.

"It's hard to tell, but I'm sure he'll pull through," Callie says putting her hand on her back.

"It's not fair, we were just outside playing. Well, he was shoveling off the deck but I was helping. We were laughing. My dad was laughing. That was the first time he laughed since mom died last year. Why is this happening to him?"

"I don't know that, but I do know that we are going to do everything possible to make your dad back to new, okay?"

Janet nods her head as tears run down her eyes. Callie wishes that she and George was still outside playing so she wouldn't of had to meet this little girl. Although she feels bad and wants to comfort her, Callie was really hoping that nothing was going to rain on her parade today.

* * *

So, I am really trying to keep this one as light as possible. I am going to have a couple of 'drama' things, but not to heavy. Besides that, a 100 happy piece isn't that much fun to read, as humans we like to read about people's sucky lifes. haha. But yea, let me know what liked / didn't like about this chapter. I'll try to have up 3 soon!

Darci


End file.
